Deep Blue Sea
by aicchan
Summary: Ini mungkin adalah liburan yang paling melelahkan yang pernah dijalani oleh Sasuke. -NejiSasu PWP setelah sekian lama- RR Plis


Deep Blue Sea

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Rate : M

Genre : Romance (PWP)

Chara : NejiSasu

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Lauuuut!!" Sasuke membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajahnya. Minggu pertama liburan musim panas di tahun keduanya di Universitas, dia berwisata ke laut Izu bersama Hyuuga Neji, kekasihnya.

Tak biasanya sih Neji mengajak Sasuke berlibur berdua saja, padahal sejak mereka baru saja jadian waktu kelas Sasuke masih kelas 2 SMA dan Neji kelas 3 SMA, mereka tidak pernah liburan privat seperti ini. Selalu saja ramai-ramai dengan teman mereka. Tapi—bukan berarti Sasuke tidak suka, hanya saja... dia sedikit cemas, karena kekasihnya yang satu ini sering sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Sasuke memandang sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya itu. Sosok yang tampan dan selalu bisa membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar.

"Kenapa memandangiku? Lautnya ada di sana," kata Neji, sengaja menggoda.

Saketika Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak apa—aku hanya tidak mau matamu berkeliaran kesana-kemari," lalu Sasuke pun menuju ke bagian pantai yang masih kosong. Dia menggelar tikar piknik dan meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Laut Izu adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang terkenal ramai di musim panas, terbukt dari pantai yang dipadati ratusan manusia. Tak peduli, Sasuke pun melepas kausnya dan hanya memakai celana pantai untuk berenang.

"Ayo!! Kau mau menghabiskan liburanmu dengan bengong di pantai?!" serunya pada Neji yang masih berjalan.

"Iya iya— dasar tidak sabaran. Memangnya kau ini manusia ikan yang tidak tahan melihat laut, ya?" Neji meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil kacamata snorklingnya. Lalu menyusul Sasuke, dia pun melepas kausnya dan mereka berdua pun segera mendinginkan badan di dalam air laut yang dingin.

Mereka menyelam dan menikmati indahnya terumbu karang di laut biru itu. Neji, yang sudah beberapa kalu ke Izu, memberi tahu Sasuke letak-letak karang yang indah. Terpesona, Sasuke mengikuti Neji tanpa sadar kalau mereka mulai menjauh dari keramaian.

Lalu keduanya kembali ke permukaan air untuk mengambil nafas. Sasuke memandang birunya langit diatas sana. Indah sekali.

"Itu tadi pemandangan yang luar biasa. Tak menyesal jauh-jauh ke Izu," kata Sasuke sambil menyibak rambutnya yang basah."

"Aku juga tidak menyesal pergi kesini berdua denganmu," Neji berenang mendekat pada Sasuke, "disana ada kumpulan karang dekat pantai, kita bisa istirahat sebentar."

"Oke. Sebenarnya aku capek sekali menyelam sejauh ini," Sasuke melihat pantai tempat mereka tiba tadi ada di kejauhan. Dia berenang mengikuti Neji sampai ke kumpulan karang yang cukup tinggi.

Sasuke melepas kacamata snorkling yang dia pakai dan meletakkannya begitu saja di karang, "laut di Izu memang luar biasa. Pantas banyak yang suka liburan kemari," dia bersandar di karang dan menikmati lembutnya pasir laut di kakinya. Ombak tak begitu kencang hari ini, ja

"Tapi dari pada laut... kau jauh lebih menarik, Sasuke."

"Eh?" belum lagi Sasuke sempat bereaksi, Neji sudah menciumnya. Dan Sasuke tahu... semua tidak akan selesai hanya dengan satu ciuman saja.

.

.

"Ne—Neji... Ahh!!" Sasuke tak berkutik saat Neji menyandarkan punggungnya ke karang dan tangannya bermain diantara dua kaki Sasuke, mengusap sisi dalam paha Sasuke yang tertutup sebuah celana pantai yang dia pakai berenang. Dinginnya air berlawanan dengan panas dari sentuhan Neji di tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke kelimpungan.

"Engh... Neji..." Sasuke mengerang saat pijatan Neji makin mendekati titik berbahaya di tubuhnya.

Sapuan ombak menggoyang lembut tubuh mereka berdua, air yang hampir setinggi dada Sasuke itu membuat tubuh Sasuke menjadi dua kali lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Neji pun akhirnya meraih apa yang semenjak tadi menjadi incarannya. Sasuke melenguh saat Neji memijat bagian tubuh pribadinya itu.

Neji menahan pinggang Sasuke yang dengan suka rela membuka kedua kakinya. Dari balik kain tipis itu, Neji bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sudah tak sabar lagi. Di dalam air, Neji bisa dengan mudah melepaskan celana pantai Sasuke hingga pemuda itu kini tak lagi mengenakan apapun.

"Aah... engghh... Neji... Neji," erang Sasuke liar saat Neji makin erat memijat dan memompanya. Tak peduli karang yang kasar di punggungnya, Sasuke membiarkan separuh bawah tubuhnya terangkat dalam air dan bersandar di batuan alam itu, sentuhan Neji terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

Neji tersenyum puas merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari dalam diri Sasuke yang mendesah panjang dan sedikit mengejang, "kau benar-benar partner yang hebat, Sasuke. kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku," Neji menciumi leher Sasuke dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Tapi gerakan tangannya tak berhenti. Dia pun menuju ke titik yang menjadi daerah 'jajahan'nya. Dengan satu jari, dia menyentuh lingkar otot rapat di tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu mengerang memohon.

"Neji..."

"Sungguh tak sabaran," dan Neji pun menembus tubuh Sasuke dengan jarinya, menggerakkannya maju mundur.

"Ohh... ah!! Neji!! Ngghh!!" Sasuke menggeliat hebat, sekali lagi tersentak saat Neji memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, "uuhh... aaahh..." hanya desahan belaka yang sanggup dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, terjebak dalam kenikmatan yang makin lama makin menggila. "OH!!" jari ketiga Neji masuk dan langsung menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuh Sasuke.

Neji dengan senang hati menyentuhnya berkal-kali, puas mendengarkan erangan-erangan liar dari Sasuke yang akhirnya sekali lagi melepaskan kepuasannya tanpa hambatan.

"Kau ingin kembali ke penginapan atau kau mau aku lakukan di sini sekarang?" Neji kembali bermain dengan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dia suka.

"Ahh.. engg... lakukan, Neji... sekarang!!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat dengan nafas memburu. Tubuhnya tak sabar untuk menikmati kehangatan diri Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, perlahan disandarkannya Sasuke di karang dan dia mengangkat tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke, sungguh mudah di dalam air seperti ini. Lalu setelah menumpukan kedua kaki Sasuke di pundaknya, Neji pun membebaskan dirinya dari balik celana pantainya.

"Bersiaplah! Kita selesaikan dengan cepat!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sudah siap sedari tadi untuk memulai babak terakhir. Dan tak menunggu lagi, Neji pun menerobos masuk ke celah sempit di tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu memekik kesakitan.

"Ahh!! Neji!!" air laut yang terbawa masuk membuat rasa perih makin menjadi Sasuke tak sanggup berontak karena tubuhnya terkunci sempurna oleh Neji, "aah!! S-sakiit!!" rintihnya saat Neji makin memaksa masuk tanpa berhenti, "Neji!! Neji!!" engah Sasuke, mencoba menahan laju Neji dalam tubuhnya, tapi percuma.

Neji merasakan cengkraman Sasuke, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia membobol pertahanan terakhir Sasuke dengan susah payah dan akhirnya dia mendapat apa yang dia mau, erangan Sasuke yang menandakan Neji telah mencapai tempat yang dia incar sedari tadi. Neji pun memulai serangannya yang berikut, tanpa ampun dia menghantam titik terdalam dalam tubuh Sasuke, membuat kekasihnya itu menggelepar bagaikan ikan di daratan.

Dua tiga kali serangan, akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak keintiman itu bersama-sama. Sasuke meneriakkan nama Neji dan meluapkan hasrat yang luar biasa dari tubuhnya, Neji pun melakukan hal serupa, memenuhi Sasuke dengan apa yang sudah dia tahan semenjak tadi.

Sasuke terkulai lemas, perih masih menyiksanya. Ternyata meski sangat nikmat sekali berhubungan di dalam air, tapi kalau di laut ternyata sakitnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Neji memakaikan celana pantai Sasuke lagi dan mengajaknya meninggalkan air dan menuju ke pantai.

.

.

"Kau gila!! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!"

Neji tersenyum, "buktinya tidak kan? Kita aman," katanya. Dia membantu Sasuke berjalan, "kau masih mau berenang atau kembali ke penginapan?"

"Ke penginapan!!" kata Sasuke segera, "aku butuh mandi."

"Iya iya, tuan muda. Sabar sedikit."

Lalu mereka berdua pun mengambil barang-barang mereka di pantai dan menuju ke penginapan yang terletak dekat sekali dengan laut.

Sampai di kamar penginapan mereka yang langsung menghadap laut, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengancam supaya Neji tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tapi Neji tetaplah Neji, mana mungkin dia mau melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi—dia tidak mau menyerang langsung, biar saja Sasuke merasa rileks sebentar sebelum kembali dikuasai oleh Neji.

Mendengar suara shower yang dinyalakan, Neji lalu mengambil tanda 'do not disturb' dan menggantungkannya di pintu kamar mereka supaya room service tidak mengganggu rencananya. Setelah mengunci pintu, Neji menyiapkan dua yukata tipis di tempat tidur. Lalu perlahan, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Derasnya aliran shower menyamarkan langkah Neji. Lalu pemuda berambut panjang itu pun melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya. Sungguh sayang rasanya kalau tidak segera memeluk tubuh mulus Sasuke yang memunggunginya itu.

Dengan sangat berhati, hati, Neji mendekati Sasuke dan dalam satu gerakan, dia memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu, "keberatan kalau aku bergabung, Sasuke?"

"Neji!! Le-Lepaskan!!! Kau sudah janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam!!" Sasuke meronta, tapi tak bisa lepas.

"Kapan aku berjanji? Tadi aku sama sekali tak bilang apa-apa kok," Neji tersenyum, lalu dia pun memulai serangannya yang kedua pada Sasuke.

.

.

"T-tidak mau... Neji..." Sasuke bergetar pelan saat Neji menciumi lehernya di bawah shower, "tadi... baru saja... ahh!!" dia terkejut merasakan gigitan pelan di lekuk lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan bosan meski terus melakukannya denganmu selama dua puluh empat jam, Sasuke..." Neji menyusuri tubuh polos Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, menggoda bagian-bagian sensitif yang sudah dia hafal letaknya, "lagipula ini kan liburan pertama kita berdua saja, jadi harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin," bisik Neji, mengulum daun telinga Sasuke.

Tahu dia tak akan bisa melawan, Sasuke akhirnya pasrah saja pada Neji, membiarkan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin larut dalam cumbuan itu. Erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibirnya saat jemari Neji bermain di dadanya, menggoda titik yang sangat sensitif di sana. Sentuhan kecil itu saja sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan gairah Sasuke.

"Emm.. nghh... Neji..." Sasuke bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi yang basah, merasakan bibir Neji menyusuri punggungnya. Siraman air panas memparah keadaan, Sasuke jadi makin tak sabar lagi.

Neji tersenyum, dia pun mengakhiri godaan di dada Sasuke, lalu telapak tangannya menyuusuri perut Sasuke, makin kebawah, dan akhirnya menemukan kesejatian Sasuke yang semenjak tadi sudah menunggu untuk dimanjakan.

Pijatan Neji membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Neji menahan pinggangnya dan terus membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut, "Neji... ngg..."

"Kau suka ini, Sasuke?" tanya Neji menggoda, berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang memerah, "atau ini?" Neji memambahkan sebuah remasan di sela pijatan lembutnya. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak dan Neji bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke hampir sampai, "tak secepat ini, Sasuke," kata Neji, dia melepaskan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi dia manja dan membuat si pemuda bermata hitam itu memprotesnya.

Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke dan membungkam bibirnya dalam ciuman yang panas. Lidahnya langsung menyusup masuk, tak memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk melawan. Tangannya kembali menyerang kesejatian Sasuke, kini dengan intensitas yang makin menggila. Sasuke mengerang tertahan karena Neji masih menciumnya dan mencumbu lidahnya. Pijatan dan remasan Neji melambungkan Sasuke, hanya dalam hitungan detik, hasratnya pun tumpah di tangan Neji.

"Aah..." Sasuke mendesah saat Neji melepaskan dirinya. Dia merosot dan terduduk di lantai ruang shower itu, "Neji... nggh... teruskan..." pintanya lirih.

Neji tersenyum dan duduk di depan Sasuke, "kau selalu bilang aku terlalu bernafsu... faktanya, kalau aku sudah mulai, kau yang tidak mau berhenti," dia mencium bibir Sasuke lalu membuka lebar kaki kekasihnya itu, "tapi aku selalu suka kau yang seperti ini, Sasuke," Neji pun merendahkan badannya, meraup kesejatian Sasuke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ahh... ngg~Neji!!" Sasuke memejamkan mata, sepenuhnya menikmati cumbuan Neji yang membuatnya langsung bergairah lagi. Merasakan lidah Neji menyusuri tubuhnya sungguh bagai ekstasi dalam dosis yang mematikan. Hisapan Neji seperti ikut menghisap sebagian jiwa Sasuke yang membuatnya lupa diapa dan dimana dirinya. Dia hanya ingat, bahwa tubuhnya menginginkan keberadaan Neji.

"AAAHHH!!!" sekali lagi Sasuke berteriak penuh nikmat dan membiarkan Neji menikmati luapan hasratnya.

Neji mencium bibir Sasuke, lalu membimbing pemuda itu berdiri. Keduanya mengerang saat merasakan kesejatian mereka bertemu. Setelah menikmati posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu, Neji pun kembali membalik tubuh Sasuke, mencumbu lehernya dari belakang sementara kedua tangan Neji ada di pinggang Sasuke, menahan pemuda itu.

"Nggg..." Sasuke melenguh merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya, menekannya lembut, "n-Neji..." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding keramik, membiarkan air panas menghujani punggungnya, "aahh... Neji, kumohon..." pinta Sasuke, tak sanggup menahan lagi.

Mendengar itu, tanpa sungkan, Neji pun menerobos masuk melalui celah sempit itu. tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan merintih perih. Jalan masuk Neji terhambat, dan tak seperti tadi, kali ini Neji memilih untuk bersabar, membiarkan Sasuke terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Neji... aah... bergeraklah..." kata Sasuke saat dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Neji di dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Neji pun mulai membenamkan kesejatiannya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Mengukir bukti cintanya di sepanjang jalan hingga dia menyentuh pusat kenikmatan di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aaaahhhh..." Sasuke mendesah merasakan panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, "ah!! Ah!! Neji!! Aahh!!" dia mengerang saat Neji mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, sesekali menyentuh titik yang sama. Itu membuat Sasuke menggila.

Dengan satu sentakan, Neji pun membawa Sasuke sejenak melupakan semua dan melebur dalam kebersamaan mereka...

.

Sasuke pasrah saat Neji membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk dan membawanya ke kamar penginapan. Lalu Neji mendudukkan Sasuke di tempat tidur dan memakaikan yukata tipis padanya.

"Wajahmu kelihatan berantakan," Neji mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini?" kata Sasuke kesal. Dia mengikat sendiri obinya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

Neji tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Sasuke, "tenang saja, masih ada sehari sebelum liburan selesai. Besok— kita akan bersenang-senang lagi."

Tahu arti kata 'bersenang-senang' ala Neji, Sasuke langsung meronta dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji, "TIDAK MAU!! Kau pikir kita liburan cuma supaya bisa terus melakukan itu tanpa diganggu siapa pun?"

"Lho? Memang benar, kan? Kalau di asrama mana mungkin kita bisa melakukannya di kamar mandi."

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah padam mendengar perkataan Neji yang seperti itu, "DASAR MESUM!!"

Debur ombak di lautan menjadi irama yang menenangkan hati. Dan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar yang mendadak hening itu, hanya Neji yang tahu...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

UWOOOOH!!! Lama tak buat PWP langsung bikin yang senista ini. Lama tak liat Sasuke jadi ukenya Neji. Ihihihihihi... Ayo Neji!! Jangan lepaskan Ukemu ampe pagi XDD

Sip!! Buat yang udah nagih—nih aku kasih PWP NejiSasu. Moga puas^^


End file.
